scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestle Maniacs (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo)
:This article is about the episode of ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. For the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, see Wrestle Maniacs (What's New, Scooby-Doo?).'' | nextepisode= }} Wrestle Maniacs is the third and final episode of the third season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the twenty-fourth overall. Premise Shaggy and Scooby really love CWF, the Coolsville Wrestling Federation, but trouble starts when their favorite superhero toy store owner and the CWF try to do business together, which causes a big fight, and ghosts. Synopsis The gang attended the grand re-opening of the Coolsville Wrestling Federation with Shaggy and Scooby dressed as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt. The new owner Carol Colossal, greeted the gang and learned that her secretary that was arrested by the gang once was still serving her using a prison release work permit. They watched a match between Baron Scuzzball and the Coolsville Comet, when a small explosion destroyed the floor of the ring and the Comet fell through. Then a cow ghost in a wrestling uniform emerged, grabbed Shaggy and Scooby and announces that the ghost of the Hooded Heifer shall destroy them. Shaggy and Scooby drives the ghost with barbecue sauce and the Coolsville Comet emerges from the hole in the ring and tells them the story of the Hooded Heifer, he was the meanest wrestler in the CWF and was so mean, he even turned on the audience, finally he was kicked out and vowed revenge. The Comet leaves for a vacation dropping a remote-controller which he comes back and picks up. Shaggy and Scooby refused to help, until Carol says that if the CWF goes out of business, it'll be the end of Commander Cool toys, they changed their minds and they headed out to search for clues. They examined the locker room and Scooby finds their first clue which is a canceled check signed by someone named Herbert Blaum. They see a man in a female shepherd costume. He introduces himself as Little Bo Peter, the biggest fan of the CWF cause he has more souvenirs than anyone, but gives Shaggy and Scooby his barbecue sauce cause he hates it. He wanted to be a real wrestler, but Carol laughed at his costume, so he plans to join the Swindleson Brothers Wrestling Federation who hate Carol as much as he does and leaves for intensive training. Curious about the Swindleson Brothers, Freddie decides to make that their next stop. Outside, Scooby refused to go in, but Shaggy plans to use a Mellow Mutt Munchie, but the box was empty so Daphne used Scooby Snacks instead. Shaggy and Scooby look around the empty halls until they stumbled upon the snack bar. Their eating was interrupted by the Hooded Heifer who pursues them. They ditched him disguised as souvenir salesmen by burying him with free stuff. They meet up with the others and meet the Swindleson Brothers Marty and Morty owners of the Swindleson Brothers New York Wrestling Federation, but Shaggy corrects them that they aren't in New York. Morty wonders that's why business was so bad, but Marty dismisses it saying it's because Carol stole all their wrestlers by promising to pay them real money. The only wrestler they have left is Neville and after turning down their offer to join the federation, Neville throws them out of their office. In no time, the Heifer shows up again and traps them in a corner. Scooby manages to get into a tango and spins the Heifer away like a top. Velma finds an envelope the Heifer dropped with a letter from Baron Scuzzball with a cow print on it. They Baron in the ring wrestling a dummy and interrogates him. He tells them that he hates Carol because she wouldn't let him cheat in the ring and hates barbecue sauce even more. They ask him about the letter they found and answers that it's an apology to his mom for beating her in her last match and is none other than Granny Gator. At that moment, Granny comes in really mad at her son and drags him away. Daphne suggests asking Carol about Baron. Carol finds a file on Baron, but found nothing but slime. They decided to go to his dressing room and find the Heifer leading to the big chase. Scooby drives the ghost away and Velma finds a lightstick on his collar and Velma comes up with a plan. The kids lured the Heifer to the ring with Scooby in a corner. The cow charges at him, but was blocked with a Commander Cool brick wall. The cow chases him out of the ring, but Scooby gets caught in the trap. As the Heifer corners the others, Scooby breaks free and rides the Heifer like a cowboy and traps the Heifer in the ropes of the ring. Everyone goes over their suspects on the Heifer's identity, Daphne thinks it to be Little Bo Peter, Carol thinks it to be the Swindleson Brothers and Shaggy and Scooby say it's Baron Scuzzball. Fred lost in a match with Red proving he didn't do it and unmasks the ghost as Herbert Blaum, no one recognizes him until Velma puts on a different mask revealing to be the Coolsville Comet. The remote-controller he dropped was what caused the explosion to go off in the ring, then she noticed that the signature on his canceled check matched the writing on the envelope not Baron's and the lightsticks Scooby found belonged to the Comet. Herbert was upset because Carol bought the CWF before he could and used the legend of the Hooded Heifer to scare everyone away so he could buy the place cheap. Carol wanted to thank Shaggy and Scooby for solving the case and tells her that there's one way. Later, everyone watches Scooby and Shaggy perform the Commander Cool victory dance in the ring. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Carol Colossal * Barbara Simone * Baron Scuzzball * Little Bo Peter * Swindleson Brothers ** Marty Swindleson ** Morty Swindleson Villains: * Ghost of the Hooded Heifer * Coolsville Comet * Herbert Blaum Other characters: * Barbara Simone's parole officer * Hooded Heifer * Neville * Granny Gator * Jenkins * Police officer * Red Herring Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Wrestling Federation ** Swindleson Brothers Wrestling Federation Objects * Mellow Mutt Munchies * Barbecue sauce * Sandwich * Mustard * Lightstick Vehicles *None Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Carol Colossal and Barbara Simone are back from The Return of Commander Cool, the latter on a prison release permit. Notes/trivia * Velma's revealed to be a fan of professional wrestling. Miscellaneous * Running gag: All of the suspects dislike barbecue sauce. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * There are several mistakes with Scooby's Mellow Mutt costume: ** His gloves come and go during some shots. Furthermore, they turn white when he's trapped in the net. ** His mask is colored the same as his fur when he finds the lightsticks. ** Scooby's bare legs turn brown for one second when his and Shaggy's pants fall down. * Part of Daphne's scarf is colored as her skin in the beginning of the episode. * Fred's collar is white when the ghost of the Hooded Heifer first appears. * When Daphne and Velma fool the Hooded Heifer during the chase scene, Daphne's tights are missing. ** This happens again later when the gang, minus Scooby, are trying to lure the Hooded Heifer out of hiding. * Just after Scooby gets caught in the net, Velma's sleeves are orange instead of white. * Right after Velma places the Coolsville Comet mask on Herbert Blaum and the clue scenes ended, the Coolsvile Comet's hair color changes to orange. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 7 DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 17, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 25, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery ''Blu-ray/DVD Combo released by Warner Home Video on March 25, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season finales